QUEENY
by huneeekr
Summary: [HIATUS!] Kisah Oh Sehun, lelaki tampan yang selalu digandrungi wanita dan Xi Luhan, seorang gadis cantik nan misterius yang membuat Sehun jatuh cinta. Membuat rasa sakit karena tanda lahir pada leher Sehun menghilang begitu saja ketika berdekatan dengan gadis itu. /HunHan ofc with others/Sehun-Luhan/GS/Drama/Huneeekr present!
1. Chapter 1

"Siapa nama mu, adik kecil yang tampan?"

Seorang anak laki – laki yang sedang bermain pasir di taman bermain itu pun mendongak, " _Nunna_ _Nugutheyo_?"

Seorang yang dipanggil _Nunna_ itu pun tersenyum manis, "Aku adalah teman mu," dia pun langsung mengelus kepala anak laki – laki itu dengan lembut, "Jadi, siapa nama mu, hm?"

Anak laki – laki itu terdiam sebentar, "Oh Thehun," jawab nya dengan aksen cadel yang lucu.

"Oh Thehun?"

Anak itu menggeleng keras, "Oh Thehun," sambil tangannya membuat sebuah huruf _hangeul_.

"Ah, Oh Sehun?" anak itu menggangguk cepat, "Nama ku Hana. Sehun mau peluk _Nunna_ , hm?"

Sehun berkedip polos. Dalam hatinya, rasa takut dan bingung bercampur menjadi satu dalam dadanya. Takut karena takut diculik dan bingung kenapa hanya dia dan _Nunna_ cantik di taman bermain ini.

Dengan pelan, Sehun memeluk Hana dengan ragu, " _Nunna_ hangat. Thehun menyukainya,"

Hana tersenyum tipis, "Begitukah?" tangan wanita itu langsung mencengkram leher si bocah itu dengan kuat, " _Mianhaeyo_ , Sehun- _ie_. Takdir mu memang harus seperti ini,"

"AKHHHHHHH! THAKITTT! MAMAAAAH! THAKIT! THEHUN KETHAKITAN!"

Tangisan dan teriakan pilu tak membuat Hana berhenti mencengkram leher Sehun. Tak lama, sebuah tanda dengan huruf " _Min_ " tercetak di leher putih Sehun.

Tak lama, anak laki – laki itu jatuh pingsan kedalam pelukannya, "Hari ini, Tanggal 28 Januari Tahun 1999, Oh Sehun ditakdirkan menjadi—"

Hana menghela nafas, "—Pembalas dendam dan cinta sejati Minahara Myeongseong."

.

.

.

 **Queeny**

Chapter 1

Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan

Pairing : HunHan, etc.

Genre : Tragedy, Drama [T]

WARNING : you don't like my fanfic and my cast? Go away.

.

.

.

"Tuan Oh, anda akan menghadiri rapat dengan _klien_ dari China sekitar—", orang yang berbicara dengan Tuan Oh itu pun langsung melihat jadwal rapat yang dipegangnya, "—1 jam lagi,"

Tuan Oh itu langsung melepaskan kacamata baca yang bertengger manis di hidung mancung nya, "Dimana Ren?"

"Di ruangannya, Tuan,"

Lelaki berumur 20 tahun-an yang memiliki nama lengkap Oh Sehun itu pun terdiam sebentar, "Katakan pada _klien_ itu jika aku tidak bisa datang. Aku harus berziarah ke pemakaman kakek,"

Sehun berdiri dari kursi agungnya, "Dan aku tidak suka berbasa – basi. Jika _klien_ itu tidak menyetujui persyaratan kita, cari perusahaan lain,"

Lelaki tampan itu langsung memakai kacamata hitam dan jas hitam megah nya, "Ravi, jika ada yang mencariku, katakan aku tidak ada,"

Ravi menggangguk paham dan membungkuk, "Baik, Tuan,"

Tanpa sepatah kata apapun, lelaki tampan itu langsung keluar dari ruangannya dan berjalan agung seperti Raja dan tidak membalas sapaan para bawahannya.

KRING KRING

Sehun mengambil ponsel dari dalam sakunya, "Halo? _Eomma_? Aku baru keluar dari kantor,"

" _Cepat kesini. Akan ada kenalan dari Appa mu. Mereka bilang kalau mereka ingin memperkenalkan mu pada satu putrinya. Putrinya sangat cantik sekali! Ah Eomma tak sabar untuk me—"_

Sehun menghela nafas, " _Eomma_ , sudah ku katakan untuk mencari pendamping hidup sendiri. _Eomma_ tak perlu mencarikan ku seorang wanita. Aku tidak suka,"

Terdengar decakan dari sana, _"Kau benar – benar menghambat Eomma untuk menimang cucu, Oh Sehun,"_

Sehun memutar matanya malas, "Ku tutup dulu,"

PIP

Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar, " _Haraboeji_? Apa _Haraboeji_ bahagia disana? Kenapa meninggalkan Sehun sendirian?", tanyanya sambil menatap langit.

Lelaki itu tersenyum pahit, "Sehun merindukan _Haraboeji_. Seperti _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ yang merindukan _Haraboeji_. Apa _Haraboeji_ sudah bertemu _Halmonie_ disana?"

Lelaki itu menghapus air mata yang mengalir pelan di pipinya, "Ck, aku benar – benar masih cengeng. Kenapa semua mengira diriku kejam?"

BRUK

" _Aw,"_ suara kesakitan dari belakang Sehun membuat lelaki itu menoleh. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna hitam sedang memegang kepalanya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Kau baik – baik saja? _Agasshi_?" tanya Sehun hati – hati. Di jalan yang luas ini kenapa harus Ia yang ditabrak oleh gadis mungil ini?

Gadis mungil itu mendongak cepat, _"K – kau? Bisa melihatku?"_ tanya nya dengan nada tidak percaya.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Apa maksudmu? Memang kau siapa?"

Gadis mungil itu membuka mulutnya lebar, _"Hantu,"_

" _MWOYA_?!" teriak pria itu sambil melangkah mundur, "Aku benar – benar benci hantu," lirih nya miris.

Hantu gadis mungil itu mendekati Sehun dengan gembira, _"Kau bisa melihatku!"_

Sehun melangkah mundur lagi, "Tidak!"

Gadis mungil itu terkikik, _"Akhirnya aku bisa bicara dengan manusia. Omong – omong, kau tampan,"_

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku baru saja dipuji oleh seorang hantu. Aku pasti sudah gila,"

"Tuan Oh?"

Sehun menoleh, "Ah, ada apa Tuan Kim?"

Tuan Kim hanya menggeleng, "Anda tadi berbicara dengan siapa?"

Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku? Ah tidak apa – apa,"

Tuan Kim terdiam dan langsung membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sehun dan melesat pergi dari gedung perusahaan.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkah masuk ke _mansion_ nya dan mengangguk pada para pelayan yang menyambutnya didepan _mansion_ , "Dimana _Eomma_?" tanya nya pada seorang kepala pelayan yang sudah mengabdi pada keluarga nya lebih dari 30 tahun.

"Berada di kamarnya, Tuan Muda,"

Lelaki tampan itu langsung ke kamar sang Ibu dan tidak memperdulikan beberapa suara mistis yang bisa terdengar oleh nya.

" _Kau tau? Dia itu Tuan Muda disini. Saat aku masih ada, aku pernah memandikan dia. Sayang sekali aku sudah tidak ada,"_

" _Omo! Dia benar – benar tampan!"_

" _Yaampun! Dia kenapa sangat tampan?!"_

" _Ya! Nama mu Oh Sehun, kan?!_

Sehun menggeram dalam hati. Apa ia sekarang menjadi orang gila atau bisa saja manusia yang punya indra keenam?!

Sehun menulikan pendengarannya dan tetap berjalan menuju kamar Ibu nya.

" _BAAAAAAA!"_

BRUK

"Bisakah kau tidak menampakkan diri dihadapan ku?!" amuk pria itu tanpa sadar membuat seorang hantu laki – laki menatapnya tak percaya.

Hantu itu menunjuk diri nya sendiri, _"K – kau bisa melihatku?"_

Sehun menghela nafas, "Ya. Puas?"

Hantu laki – laki yang mungkin lebih muda dari Sehun itu pun langsung bertepuk tangan heboh, _"Ya! Dia bisa melihat ku! Tuan Oh Sehun bisa melihatku!"_

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, "Tuan?"

Makhluk astral yang berada di sekitar Sehun langsung bersujud padanya, "Apa yang mereka lakukan?" lirih nya.

" _Hormat pada Tuan Oh Sehun! Mansae! Mansae! Mansae!"_

Sehun semakin kebingunan, "Kalian kenapa?"

Hantu laki – laki itu mendekati Sehun, _"Sudah ditakdirkan dari jaman Joseon bahwa Anda—"_

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Hantu tampan bernama Jungkook itu menutup bibirnya, _"Choesonghamnida,"_ katanya sambil membungkukkan badannya dalam.

" _Silahkan Anda menikmati perjalanan Anda lagi. Ibu Anda menanti kedatangan Anda,_ " tutur hantu yang meneriaki Jungkook tadi.

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan para hantu di rumah itu langsung bubar dan mengintip Sehun dari kejauhan.

Sehun hanya diam dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar Sang Ibu. Lelaki yang masih bisa bermanja dengan orang tua nya itu pun mengintip dibalik pintu kamar Sang Ibu.

"Sehun- _ie_ benar – benar tidak mengetahui apapun," ucapan lirih Ibu nya membuat Sehun penasaran.

"Tapi tetap saja. Dia sudah ditakdirkan seperti itu," suara asing terdengar.

"Takdir?" tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sehun masih berumur 22 tahun. Apa ia sudah bisa menerima semuanya?"

"Tergantung. Pada waktu dekat, Yang Mulia akan mendatanginya,"

"Yang Mulia? Siapa dia?" Sehun merasa kalau akhir – akhir ini ia mengalami hal – hal yang diluar akal sehat.

Pertama, dia mulai bisa melihat hantu. Kedua, dia bahkan bisa berbicara dengan makhluk astral yang selama ini ia kira menyeramkan. Terakhir, keanehan dalam dirinya dan orang – orang disekitarnya.

Dia merasa bahwa tanda lahir di lehernya benar – benar sakit akhir – akhir ini. Terkadang, ia harus meminum obat tidur agar tidak menahan sakit dalam waktu lama. Dan juga, percakapan Ibunya dan orang asing itu.

Yang Mulia? Siapa itu Yang Mulia? Apa seorang Raja? Apa seorang Ratu?

Sehun memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing, "Aku benar – benar mulai takut dengan hal ini,"

"Tuan Muda?"

Sehun menoleh, "Ah, ada apa Kim _Ahjumma_?"

Kim _Ahjumma_ hanya menggeleng, "Nyonya sudah menunggu Anda. Kenapa Anda masih ada disini?"

Sehun segera tersadar tujuan awalnya kesini, "Ah, aku lupa. Oh iya, apa _Eomma_ ada tamu?"

"Tidak, Tuan Muda. Sedaritadi Nyonya hanya terdiam diri dikamar,"

"Apa?"

Sehun masuk kedalam Sang Ibu dengan hati – hati. Suara sepatu nya itu membuat Ibu nya menoleh, "Sehun- _ie_ ,"

GREP

Sehun terdiam. Melihat tingkah Sang Ibu yang tiba – tiba memeluknya dengan erat, " _Eomma_? Waeyo?"

Sang Ibu, –Kim Jaejoong menggeleng kuat, " _Anieyo_ , _Eomma_ hanya merindukan Sehun- _ie_ ,"

 _Memang, akan ada hal aneh yang menimpa hidupku._

.

.

.

"Err," rintihan seorang laki – laki berumur 20 tahun an di dalam ruang kerja nya itu mulai terdengar. Ia memegang leher –tempat tanda lahir itu ada, "Kenapa semakin sakit?" lirih nya pelan.

Laki – laki yang bernama Oh Sehun itu terus memegang tanda lahir di lehernya sambil meringis, "Ah, sial. Tanda lahir ini tidak pernah se-sakit ini,"

BRAK

"Sehun _oppa_!" teriakan dari gadis berumur 19 tahun itu pun terdengar. Gadis itu membuka pintu ruang kerja Sehun dengan kasar, " _Oppa_! Bebbi tadi habis dikejar oleh om – om mesum!"

Sehun terperanjat dari kursi agung nya, "Astaga, Baekhyun! Berhenti membuat _oppa_ terkejut!" omel Sehun pada adik perempuan nya, Oh Baekhyun.

Gadis mungil itu hanya terkekeh pelan, " _Mianhaeyo, oppa._ Habis tadi ada om – om mesum mengejarku! Dia bertelinga lebar seperti Yoda! Dan dia memiliki senyum idiot!"

"Ya! Aku bukan om – om!"

"KYAAAA! ITU OM MESUM NYA!" jerit Baekhyun sambil lari memeluk erat Sehun yang terlihat jengah dengan perilaku kedua orang bodoh itu.

"Berhenti mengganggu adikku, Park Chanyeol," jengah Sehun sambil mengelus kepala sang adik.

Chanyeol yang barusan datang itu pun langsung menyengir lebar, "Salah sendiri adikmu itu begitu manis. Aku kan jadi gemas," tutur lelaki itu.

"Baeby, mau jadi pacarku?" goda Chanyeol yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun menjerit kembali.

"Berhenti, bodoh," jengkel Sehun lalu melempar pena miliknya pada kepala lelaki menyebalkan itu.

"Errrr," erangan Sehun kembali terdengar. Reflek tangannya memegang tanda lahir itu, "Sial, sakit sekali,"

" _Oppa_ kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun kebingungan. Ia melihat sang kakak memegang lehernya. Tangan Baekhyun tak tinggal diam. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dan memegang tanda lahir itu, " _Oppa_ , tanda lahir nya tadi menyala seperti ada lampunya," ucapnya.

"Apa, Baek? Menyala?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan. Baekhyun menggangguk cepat.

"Kemudian meredup dan mati setelah itu. Baekkie tidak berbohong!" jelasnya meyakinkan kedua lelaki di depannya.

"Hun, aku merasa kalau kau akan menimpa sesuatu yang tidak wajar," ucapan Chanyeol membuat Sehun kembali teringat tentang kejadian yang menimpa nya kemarin.

"Aku bisa melihat hantu,"

" _MWOYA?! OPPA_ BISA MELIHAT HANTU?!" teriak Baekhyun tak percaya.

Sehun menggangguk lemas, "Ini benar – benar bencana," lesunya, "Aku benar – benar benci hantu,"

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri, "Padahal aku sama sekali tidak ingin melihat mereka. Tapi, apa mereka berwajah menyeramkan?" tanya gadis itu penasaran.

Sehun menggeleng, "Mereka biasa saja. Bahkan ada yang manis dan juga cantik. Menurutku,"

Baekhyun memeluk sang kakak dengan erat, "Jangan bilang kalau Bebbi dekat dengan para hantu – hantu itu," ucap Baekhyun sambil menggigit bibirnya, "Tidak kan, _oppa_?"

Sehun menyeringai tampan, "Ada, Bebbi. Di belakang mu dan juga belakang Chanyeol,"

"YAK!" Teriak Chanyeol sambil menoleh kebelakang. Mengelus lengannya yang seketika merinding, "Jangan berbohong!"

"KYAAAAA! BEBBI TIDAK INGIN MELIHAT HANTU!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil berlari keluar dari ruangan kerja Sehun dan membuat gaduh satu gedung. Meninggalkan Sehun yang tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan adiknya.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, setiap hari sabtu maupun minggu, Sehun akan datang ke pesta salah satu kolega Appa nya. Entah hanya berkumpul dan membicarakan investasi perusahaan maupun kekayaan dan kejayaan perusahaan yang tidak ada habis nya atau acara jamuan makan malam dan pesta perayaan megah yang menghabiskan puluhan juta won satu malam nya.

Sehun memiliki itu semua. Dipenuhi gadis – gadis dari pengusaha kaya raya, Sehun bahkan tak minat dengan gadis – gadis manja dan menyebalkan itu.

Sehun penuh dengan perhatian. Para gadis – gadis itu bahkan akan menangis jika Sehun mengabaikannya. Ya, Sehun memang mengabaikan mereka semua.

Mereka semua menyebalkan, pikirnya.

Rengekan tanpa henti, berfoya – foya hingga ratusan juta won pun dikeluarkan secara Cuma – Cuma. Bagaimana bisa gadis – gadis itu bisa mengdampingi Sehun jika mereka saja hanya cinta pada harta nya?

"Oh Sehun," sapa seseorang dibelakang tubuhnya. Sehun memutar tubuhnya. Tersenyum –terpaksa setelah itu.

Mereka berjabat tangan, "Kim Taehyung," sapa Sehun sambil tersenyum –menyeringai tipis, "Apa kabar, kawan lamaku?"

Lelaki itu –Taehyung, tersenyum tampan setelah itu, "Sangat baik. Bagaimana kau?"

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Ya, seperti yang kau lihat sekarang. Aku benar – benar baik,"

Taehyung menepuk pundak Sehun, "Senang bertemu dengan mu, Oh Sehun,"

Sehun tertawa tampan, "Aku juga," setelah basa – basi, lelaki tampan itu langsung menepi. Meneguk wine sambil bersandar di dinding.

Tentu saja, tanpa menghiraukan banyaknya gadis – gadis kaya yang menatapnya penuh kagum –dan centil, "Mereka hanya cinta hartamu, Oh Sehun," lelaki itu memperingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Tiba – tiba, seorang gadis bertubuh mungil serta rambut hitam legam menawannya membuat Sehun berpaling. Gadis itu melewati Sehun dan membuat lelaki itu menghirum aroma tubuh nya, "Hm, aroma nya," gumam Sehun sambil memejamkan mata.

Tak lama, ia langsung mengikuti gadis itu kearah tengah _ballroom_. Menarik tangan ringkih nya, "Ehem," Sehun berdeham –mengatur kegugupannya.

Gadis itu menoleh. Membuat Sehun terpaku dan membelakkan matanya.

 _Sosok ini –begitu sempurna,_ batinnya menjerit.

Sosok itu memiringkan kepala nya –sangat menggemaskan, "Nuguseyo?" tanya nya lirih. Kerasa sekali gadis itu kebingunan dengan Sehun.

Seakan sadar, Sehun langsung mencium punggung tangan yang halus dan lembut itu. Layaknya sutra, "Perkenalkan. Namaku Oh Sehun,"

Tentu saja itu membuat banyak gadis yang menjerit bahkan menangis tak terima.

Selama ini mereka melakukan apa saja agar Sehun perduli dan membalas perasaan mereka.

Tapi, gadis itu tidak melakukan apapun?! Dan lebih tidak terima lagi, Sehun mencium tangan gadis itu!

Sosok itu tersenyum manis –sebenarnya tersenyum merendahkan, "Senang bertemu dengan mu, Tuan Oh. Nama ku—"

Gadis itu tertawa anggun, "Xi Luhan,"

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Seorang lelaki tampan berkulit pucat tertidur pulas di atas ranjang empuk apartemennya. Lelaki itu beberapa kali menyamankan posisi tidur tampan nya.

Sampai ia bergerak dalam tidurnya ketika sesosok gadis cantik bermata merah dan baju khas kerajaan khusus untuk seorang Ratu pun melekat di tubuh mungilnya itu menghampirinya.

Gadis itu mengelus tanda lahir yang tercekar di leher lelaki tampan itu. Dimana tanda " _Min_ " tercetak. Gadis itu menatap lekat lelaki yang sedang tertidur itu, "Oh Sehun," lirih nya sambil mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga lelaki bernama Sehun itu.

Gadis itu membelai wajah rupawan Sehun dengan lembut dan hati – hati, "Kenapa—kau sangat tampan?" lanjutnya sambil terus berbicara dengan lirih.

Gadis itu tanpa sadar menghela nafasnya, "Kenapa Hana sangat bodoh? Kenapa ia memilih mu untuk menjadi tumbal dan pembalasan dendam ku pada Raja brengsek itu?"

Jika diperhatikan, gadis bermata merah itu menahan rasa sakit di sekitar lehernya. Karena, lehernya ditemukan sebuah tali yang mencekiknya. Dan tak lupa, darah membubuhi tali itu dengan banyak.

"Sial, aku perlu bantuan dia agar aku bisa bebas dari tali terkutuk ini," ringis nya sambil berusaha melepaskan tali itu dari lehernya.

Tiba-tiba, mata Sehun terbuka pelan, "Kau—siapa?" tanya nya dengan suara serak, khas orang bangun dari mimpi.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Ia mengelus pipi Sehun dengan lembut, "Kau hanya bermimpi, Sehun. Tidurlah," ucap nya.

Seolah terhipnotis, Sehun menutup matanya pelan. Menuju kealam mimpi yang sebelum nya terputus karena kebangunannya.

Sebagai salam terakhir, gadis itu mencium tanda lahir itu lumayan lama. Tak lupa, ia mencium bibir tipis si lelaki tampan dan mengelus surai hitam legam nya.

"Selamat tinggal, sayang. Aku akan membuatmu semakin tergila – gila padaku,"

.

.

.

 **Queeny**

Chapter 2

Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan

Pairing : HunHan, etc.

Genre : Tragedy, Drama [T]

WARNING : you don't like my fanfic and my cast? Go away.

.

.

.

"Sehun- _ah_ ," suara seorang perempuan membuat Sehun berbalik. Tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celana kerja nya. Matanya menatap perempuan itu.

"Kyungsoo _Noona_?"

Seorang psikolog bernama Do Kyungsoo masuk kedalam ruang kerja Sehun. Perempuan yang sudah menjadi Ibu dua anak bersama seorang sahabat Sehun, Kim Jongin.

"Sesuai janji mu, Tuan Oh. Aku akan mendengarkan seluruh keluh kesah mu,"

Sehun tersenyum, "Terima kasih karena datang kemari, _Noona_. Aku sangat butuh saran mu,"

Kyungsoo pun langsung duduk di sofa mengikuti Sehun, "Sekarang, apa masalah mu?" tanya wanita itu sambil menatap lekat Sehun.

Sehun bergerak gelisah, "Jadi, aku bisa melihat hantu."

Kyungsoo menyerngit bingung, "Melihat hantu? Sejak kapan?"

"Beberapa minggu ini. Bahkan aku bisa berintraksi dengan mereka. Dan kedua—" , lelaki tampan itu menunjukkan tanda lahir yang tercetak di leher jenjang nya, "—Kata Baekhyun, tanda lahir ini pernah menyala. Setelah itu, meredup kembali,"

"Sebentar – sebentar," Kyungsoo menghentikan penjelasan Sehun tentang hal – hal aneh yang ia alami, "Tanda lahir?"

Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada 'tanda lahir' itu, "Seperti sebuah—"

Tak lama, mata lebar Kyungsoo membulat, "—Min?"

Dengan pelan, Kyungsoo mengelus 'tanda lahir' itu, "Tidak ada rasanya. Seperti tanda lahir biasa. Ini seperti huruf hanja,"

Sehun mendongak, –menatap Kyungsoo, "Huruf hanja?"

"Benar. Huruf hanja sudah sangat langka digunakan di masyarakat Korea. Bahkan, di Korea Utara sudah dihapuskan. Ini jelas bukan sembarang tanda lahir," Kyungsoo mulai menjelaskan apa yang ia lihat.

"Sepertinya, 'ada sesuatu' dibalik 'tanda lahir' mu itu, Sehun- _ah_. Kau harus mencarinya," Kyungsoo memperingatkan.

Sehun menghela nafas, "Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, _Noona_. Kau tau, _Eomma_ akhir – akhir ini begitu berbeda,"

"Jaejoong _Imo_?"

Sehun mengangguk cepat, "Aku pernah mengintip dari luar kamarnya. Dia pernah berbicara pada seseorang. Dan seseorang yang asing itu mengucap _'Yang Mulia'._ Dan, ketika aku bertanya pada Kim _Ahjumma_ , beliau bilang kalau _Eomma_ sedang sendirian,"

Sehun menghela nafas panjang, "Dan juga, aku pernah dihormati oleh para makhluk astral itu, _Noona_. Mereka seperti menyembahku. Mereka sujud padaku. Dan berkata _'Manse! Manse! Manse!'_ padaku. Aku benar – benar bingung,"

Tak sadar, bulu kuduk perempuan mungil itu berdiri. Ia mengelus lengannya yang entah kenapa begitu dingin dan mencekam.

"Aku akan mencari tau tentang tanda lahir itu, Sehun- _ah_. Dan kau juga harus memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirimu. Oh iya, apa kejadian ini pernah kau alami sebelumnya?"

Gelengan Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu memiliki firasat bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang tidak lazim. Dan itu terjadi pada sosok sahabat suami nya.

 _Aku merasakan hal yang tidak enak,_ batin wanita beranak dua itu.

.

.

.

Sehun lagi – lagi merangkap menjadi seorang model _fashion_. Majalah _Marie Claire_ terpenuhi wajah rupawan nya. Kolaborasi antara _Supreme_ dan _Louis Vuitton_ membuat Sehun semakin terpandang di dunia _Entertain_ maupun dunia bisnis.

CEKREK

CEKREK

CEKREK

Si lelaki tampan benar – benar _profesional_. Ia menunjukkan beberapa pose. Tak sampai satu jam, lelaki itu mengakhiri sesi pemotretan dengan tepukan tangan yang meriah.

Sehun tersenyum. Ia benar – benar menyukai ketika ia mendapatkan tepukan tangan bangga. Benar – benar mengembalikan pada masa muda nya yang selalu mendapatkan tepukan tangan bangga dari orang – orang sekitarnya.

SRET

Sehun yang sedang duduk sambil memperhatikan saham perusahannya itu menoleh. Tersenyum setelah itu, "Yoona _Noona_ ," sapa nya.

Wanita bernama Im Yoona itu tersenyum balik, "Sehun- _ah_ , bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya wanita itu berbasa – basi.

Sehun tersenyum lagi, "Seperti yang kau lihat, _Noona_. Aku baik."

Yoona tersenyum. Dirinya mengelus pucuk kepala Sehun dengan lembut, "Adikku benar – benar sudah besar sekarang,"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, " _Noona_ , aku bukan anak kecil lagi,"

Yoona terkekeh, " _I know, little brother_."

Im Yoona, wanita cantik berumur 30 an itu adalah saudara sepupu kesayangan Sehun. Dari kecil, Sehun selalu mengikuti kemanapun Yoona pergi. Bahkan, Sehun dulu selalu mengatakan bahwa Yoona akan menikah dengannya kelak.

Sehun kecil sangat menyukai sosok kepribadian seorang Yoona. Mulai dari sikap bahkan sampai sifat sehari – hari nya. Sehun kecil selalu diperhatikan oleh Yoona.

Dan karena itulah, rasa sayang Sehun pada Yoona seperti rasa sayang nya pada Kim Jaejoong, Ibunya.

Im Yoona adalah seorang model terkenal akan _visual_ dan kepribadian baiknya. Benar – benar tak lepas dari pujian netizen.

"Sehun- _ssi_ , ada model yang akan menjadi _partner_ mu untuk sesi pemotretan malam nanti." Suara khas produser membuat Sehun maupun Yoona menoleh.

Sehun menyerngit bingung. Sebelumnya ia tak diberi tau bahwa akan ada _partner_ , "Siapa?"

"Kemarilah," Produser tersebut memanggil sosok model itu. Sehun memperhatikan dari jauh.

"Aku seperti mengenali bentuk tubuhnya," lirih Sehun berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Suara _wedges_ milik model itu semakin terdengar kuat. Seperti rasa penasaran Sehun yang semakin kuat lantaran tak bisa mengenali sosok itu karena cahaya yang minim di dalam studio foto.

"Annyeong haseyo," model itu membungkukkan badannya. Tak menghiraukan Sehun yang suda terpaku akan kedatangannya.

"Sehun," bahkan suara produser tak ia hiraukan, "Perkenalkan, namanya—"

"—Xi Luhan," sambung Sehun dengan nada lirih.

.

.

.

CEKREK

CEKREK

CEKREK

Suara _blitz_ berbunyi di seluruh studio pemotretan itu. Dua manusia berbeda jenis kelamin itu sedang berpose mesra di depan kamera.

Mereka adalah Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan.

"Luhan- _ssi_ , semakin merapat! Angkat lutut dan paha mu! Sehun- _ssi_ , tahan pahanya!" teriakan sang fotografer menggema.

Gadis cantik itu langsung merapatkan tubuh S-Line nya pada lelaki di depannya. Mengangkat lutut dan paha nya –sehingga _mini dress_ yang ia pakai sekarang semakin mengekpos paha nya.

Dan Sehun, dalam hati ia menjerit. Ia benar – benar kehilangan fokus karena gadis mungil ini. Tubuh mungil nya, wajah manis dan cantiknya, serta mata yang berbinar layaknya seekor rusa membuat sosok itu semakin sempurna di mata Sehun.

Dalam 1 jam, pemotretan itu selesai. Sehun maupun Luhan langsung membungkukkan badan mereka pada seluruh kru yang sudah lelah bertugas.

Luhan langsung meninggalkan area pemotretan. Tanpa pamit kepada si lelaki tampan. Si lelaki tampan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

 _Gadis itu susah ditaklukan,_ batinnya merasa tertantang.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sehun langsung mengikuti gadis dingin itu. Menuju kedalam sebuah ruang tata rias dan ganti pakaian.

BRAK

Sehun membanting pintu ruangan itu dengan kasar. Rasa penasaran Sehun benar – benar diambang batas. Ia benar – benar tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri.

Setiap ia bertemu dengan gadis itu, ia merasakan hal yang aneh pada dirinya. Terlebih pada 'tanda lahir' nya.

Setiap ia bertemu dengan gadis itu, tanda lahir misterius itu terasa dingin dan tak merasakan rasa sakit sedikitpun.

Awalnya, ia hanya menganggap hal itu biasa. Tetapi, ketika ia menemui Luhan kedua kalinya –saat ini, ia merasakan hal itu lagi.

Dan, Sehun benar – benar menginginkannya.

Sehun benar – benar membutuhkan gadis itu untuk penawar rasa sakit di lehernya.

"Ada perlu apa, Oh Sehun- _ssi_?" tanya gadis mungil itu sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

Sehun menghela nafas. Ia mendekati sosok perempuan yang sedaritadi terdiam.

Sehun mengukung gadis itu dengan lengannya. Menghimpit gadis yang menatapnya datar itu ke dinding dengan rapat. Seolah tak memberi luas pada Luhan untuk sekedar melarikan diri.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Luhan. Menghirup aroma yang sangat berbeda dan tentunya membuatnya terbuai, "Aroma mu," lirih lelaki itu.

Kemudian, lelaki tampan itu mengelus lembut pipi gembil Luhan dengan ibu jarinya, "Kenapa kau bisa membuatku seperti ini?"

Dan, lelaki itu menatap mata indah Luhan dengan lekat. Mengecup mata indah itu bergantian, "Kenapa aku bisa seperti bukan diriku?"

Tanpa hal yang terduga, gadis itu mengalunkan lengan ringkih nya pada leher Sehun, "Karena—" gadis mungil itu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sehun.

"—Kau memang ditakdirkan hanya untukku,"

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2 DONE!

NEXT? review, fav, and follow pls!

pretty sign,

ara.


End file.
